


Lights Turned On

by Snakeboys



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeboys/pseuds/Snakeboys
Summary: Dongho wants to control Daniel, have him obey his ideas and be the center of his attention. Of Daniel’s fickle, capricious attention.(aka a dongniel threesome)





	Lights Turned On

To be fair, Dongho received some warnings about Daniel.

(He didn’t give it much importance, however, because so far he hadn’t had to deal with the boy directly. Out of curiosity, he had asked Jonghyun about him once, after Sorry Sorry’s performance, and his friend had shrugged, shoulders hunched and eyes avoiding his stare.

“He’s nice,” Jonghyun had replied, unsure. “Fun. But he doesn’t open to others easily, he always has a protective veil so that you can’t touch him.”)

That was the problem with Daniel. He was nice on an emotional level, but it when it came to work, he focused all his attention on only one thing. Back then, during the first training, Dongho remembers Daniel helped some of the guys to learn the choreography, volunteering. But only some of them. He couldn’t deal with everyone, and it wasn’t a matter of preference: he just couldn’t, like there was a limit to how many people he could be aware of at the same time.

Dongho observed him, week after week, amazed at how his rank rose out of the blue, yet Daniel, the boy, remained the same. Cheerful, a bit silly, attractive, _nice_. Too nice.

 

 

 

 

“First time together, hyung,” Daniel tells him, plopping down next to him on the floor.

There are six trainees in the room, still no cameras to film them, and only a few persons of the filming crew around. Yongguk and Kenta are talking in hushed voices in a corner, probably negotiating about food, and Dongho doesn’t know why Daniel isn’t with them. Or with Eunki and Jinwoo, who are sleeping curled up against each other, not caring about how uncomfortable the floor is.

It’s not only the first time together in the same team, but also the first time Daniel addresses him directly, so Dongho turns to him, blinking in surprise. Daniel isn’t smiling at him, unlike he has expected: he’s serious, scrutinizing eyes that are, without a doubt, analyzing him.

“Yeah,” Dongho manages to breath out, hoping that’s enough. Daniel doesn’t shift his attention, waiting for him to add something more, and Dongho spits the only word on his mind, “Excited?”

Dongho isn’t good at talking, less at small, meaningless conversations, but that simple word sounds more embarrassing than usual. Almost conceited, he notes, and Daniel could interpret it like a challenge, like Dongho is his senior, his superior, and should feel grateful for sharing a team with him.

But Daniel isn’t offended. He grins, not hiding his curiosity; whether he considers it a challenge or not, it doesn’t matter, because he looks quite pleased at it.

“Of course,” he whispers, leaning towards his side so that only Dongho can hear him, like it’s a secret. “You have built your own fame among the boys.”

Dongho thinks it’s a joke, a way of breaking the ice between them, and thus he laughs. However, when he notices Daniel is arching a brow at him, no trace of amusement, his smile dies off.

Daniel means it, whatever he’s talking about, and Dongho doesn’t understand a single damn thing.

“My fame?” he asks, mouth dry.

Even before the filming crew bursts into the room, Dongho is aware that Daniel has no intention of illustrating him, jumping onto his feet as fast as he can. Dongho reacts slowly in contrast, blurred mind, eyes stuck on the genuine smile Daniel shoots at another trainee as he passes by.

And then a new thought is born, one that seemed to be waiting for the right moment to torment him: no amount of warnings would have ever been enough to deal with Daniel.

 

 

 

 

Right away, during the first day of practice, frustration swallows Dongho whole.

Everything works well at first, as they stretch and begin to prepare for the choreography, Daniel leading them with efficience. But it’s a mirage, which crumbles down very fast to reveal where the practice is going: Daniel takes care of his group, only of his group, leaving the other seven trainees on their own.

Dongho isn’t an idiot: he can perceive how Kenta is staring at him, like waiting for Dongho to make a decision. And yes, Dongho would be able to organize and teach them, but the issue is that he hasn’t been appointed as a leader, and if he steps in and carries the weight of the half of trainees, he might get a bad reputation. He might be painted like an overly ambitious guy that intends to step on Daniel and his leadership. And stepping on someone so popular isn’t a good idea, especially when Dongho’s intention is to stay out of trouble until the show ends.

So he waits, and waits, and waits. And they lose a day of practice, everyone attempting to progress as much as they’re able to, while Daniel’s subgroup learns the choreography within two hours. By the time they’re supposed to take a break for lunch, Dongho already has the urge to punch Daniel in the face; not because he’s doing this on purpose, but because he doesn’t even notice he’s forgetting about the other seven boys.

“Daniel,” he calls him once most people have left the room. Kenta is still around, tying his shoes and removing his microphone off, but Dongho doesn’t mind him; the kid is also pretty worked up with the situation, and he won’t run to someone to snitch on him.

Daniel doesn’t turn around immediately, and that just throws Dongho off. Instead, he glances at him out of the corner of his eyes, more preoccupied with drying his sweat with a towel, as if Dongho doesn’t deserve to be fully regarded.

“What are you exactly doing?” Dongho mutters, grabbing Daniel’s arm.

Touching him does the trick: Daniel shoots him a confused look, shifting his gaze from Dongho’s face to the zone where his hand is grasping him. Dongho tries not to squeeze too hard, but he’s not sure he succeeds, releasing all the tension on Daniel.

“What do you mean?” he asks back, face scrunched in tension.

“You’re only teaching your subteam,” Dongho bites out, but he does it with discretion, not moving a muscle of his face. Although they don’t have their microphones, Kenta is close enough to get involved, and the fixed cameras catch everything. The way Dongho touches Daniel would look friendly to anyone who can’t hear them, and that should be enough.

Dongho has never seen Daniel frown before, but there he is, bothered by the accusation. It’s a small win in Dongho’s mind, and Daniel seems to notice, which simply annoys him further.

“What is it, really?” Daniel defends himself, voice raspy and hurt. And Dongho understands, because none of them have slept in the last two days, and have had barely two decent meals. Dongho is tired, and so is Daniel, and Dongho is about to feel sympathy for him when Daniel continues, “You’re five years our senior, but you’re not capable of teaching them?”

That stings hard and deep in Dongho, who is speechless during several seconds until he digests _what_ Daniel has said. Maybe it’s the sleep deprivation, or maybe it’s that Dongho just wants to get on well with him and Daniel refuses to crack his façade for him, but his words affect him more than they should.

Dongho grits his teeth and growls, “Don’t fuck with me, Daniel.”

For a moment, Daniel looks shocked, yet Dongho has no chance of enjoying it. Kenta, who has heard the exchange, runs to them. He pretends he’s hugging Dongho from behind with a fake smile, but in reality he’s pulling him away from Daniel, fingers sinking in Dongho’s stomach.

“Dongho, _cameras_ ,” Kenta warns him, and Dongho is dragged back to reality in an instant, conscious that yes, they’re still being recorded and he shouldn’t be arguing with Daniel in the practice room. Kenta, with a strained smile on his lips, reproaches at Daniel, “What’s wrong with you today?”

Daniel doesn’t answer, yet he has the decency to look guilty under Kenta’s stare. However, he doesn’t apologize, and gets out of the practice room without even acknowledging Dongho.

 

 

 

 

“It suits Dongho hyung the most,” Daniel says with a bright smile, eyes crinkling up with what looks like honest happiness. “Because it’s a sexy concept, right? So it’s perfect for him.”

The day after eliminations, the staff makes them sit in a circle and decide the positions again. And then the questions arrive, which isn’t startling for anyone since it’s the best way to provoke fights and misunderstandings, so they all play along.

Dongho doesn’t comprehend Daniel: they fought two days ago and didn’t solve it later, but here Daniel goes, trying to choose him as the center for the song. It doesn’t sit too well with Dongho, because he feels lost and frustrated for not being able to interpret Daniel’s intentions.

Unlike him, Daniel is calm, so fucking merry that Dongho can’t bear it. But if this is a game, he’s not going to lose, less in front of the cameras, so he laughs along and pretends to be embarrassed, “Me?”

While Haknyeon and Seonho giggle, the rest of the group stays neutral, probably because they know what happened between the two of them. Youngmin, though oblivious, isn’t the type to laugh at something like that, thus he keeps his silence too with a soft smile. His caution reminds Dongho that he should follow his example, and not jump into Daniel’s trap so fast.

“Yeah,” Daniel insists, hands fisting his shirt as if admitting it was nerve-wrecking. “You’re sexy, hyung. Everyone knows.”

Dongho raises an eyebrow at him, momentarily forgetting they’re surrounded by people, “Everyone knows? Are you sure this isn’t only your opinion?”

The expression on Daniel’s face should be enough proof of how Dongho has overstepped a limit. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down, convincing himself that this won’t be aired. This, whatever it is, that exists between Daniel and him.

“You want my opinion?” Daniel is replying by the time Dongho opens his eyes. He finds Daniel’s smirk directed at him, but it’s so subtle that no one else, except someone who is looking for it, would detect it. “I do think you’re the sexiest here, hyung, by far.”

This time everyone laughs, Yongguk and Kenta included, and Dongho makes sure he has his back upright, his shoulders well positioned so that he doesn’t look like he feels: humiliated. Daniel isn’t trying to degrade him, Dongho is sure of that, which means this sensation is created by himself, by his expectations of Daniel. There must be something Dongho needs from Daniel and he isn’t receiving, but he can’t pinpoint what it is. He just can’t.

 

 

 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Kenta bursts into laughter seconds after the recording ends, clutching his stomach.

Youngmin and Yongguk stare at him like he has gone insane, but much to Dongho’s surprise, the youngest ones catch on Kenta’s words pretty fast. Haknyeon grips at his arm, bending over with laughter, and Seonho covers his mouth with his hand, as though he shouldn’t laugh at the older ones.

Dongho suspects that it would be better to not pry, but his mouth moves on its own, “What do you mean?”

“That was flirting,” Kenta points out, not missing a second. “Did you two plot this?”

The question is so unrealistic that, frozen, Dongho doesn’t answer. Instead, he looks at Daniel, who is currently sitting on the floor, giving himself a thigh massage to knead the tension out. It’s quite hard for Dongho to keep his stare on Daniel’s face and not on his legs, but he forces himself, lest Daniel could notice.

When he manages to focus on his eyes, Dongho realizes it’s too late, given the lopsided grin on Daniel’s lips. “I don’t know,” the boy replies, though he doesn’t bother to talk to Kenta at all. Something within Dongho stirs up, leaves him blank, even more frustrated than before. “Did we plot this, hyung?”

The reason why Dongho decides to ignore him is because he can’t articulate any word without stuttering. The realization hits him hard in a few seconds, in which he learns where all these strange emotions are coming from. And it’s not a pretty place.

It’s from Daniel himself. It’s because Dongho wants to control Daniel, have him obey his ideas and be the center of his attention. Of Daniel’s fickle, capricious attention.

 

 

 

The first evaluation is, by all means, a disaster.

It’s quite shameful for someone like Dongho, even if the failure of the group is Daniel’s responsibility and not his, because everyone turns to him for advice. Ironically, Daniel accepts his fault in front of the cameras; Dongho overhears his interview on purpose, standing by the door of his bedroom, wondering if something like this would help him to comprehend Daniel.

It doesn’t.

One day Haknyeon is the center, and the next he isn’t. It’s true it wasn’t a good choice for starters, since the boy had to learn the whole choreography and his new lines in three days: choosing someone who was originally in the group would have been easier. It was a mistake, and Dongho knows.

“We should change the center,” Daniel announces, no intention of sugarcoating his words.

Daniel is like that, Dongho supposes, made of too much honesty to the point it can hurt people. The way Haknyeon’s face falls tells Dongho that it’s the case, so he attempts to solve the mess Daniel has provoked, the anxiety floating in the atmosphere. Even after Dongho has softened the decision, reminding Haknyeon that he can do it, just not as fast as them, the boy is still about to collapse, eyes watery and lips pressed in a thin line.

For the first time, Dongho is beyond angry at Daniel for being so inconsiderate. Overall, for not being aware that he’s being insensitive. However, he can’t speak out while being surrounded by cameras, so he holds his opinions back.

It’s a tough day, and Dongho stays with Haknyeon in a room to practice singing for three whole hours, instead of worrying about the choreography and _himself_. But the kid needs all the help he can get, and Dongho is afraid of their group’s possible miscarriage; he shows his nicest side to Haknyeon, encourages him, and in the end Haknyeon begins to hit the right notes in the right way. For a moment, Dongho doesn’t feel all that frustrated, manages to forget about Daniel every time Haknyeon beams up at him.

The knock on the door is what pulls him back to reality, Daniel’s head sticking inside. “You should come outside,” he almost whispers, as though he means to be careful around them. “We can’t keep practicing with you two missing.”

Dongho rubs his eyes with the heel of his palms and nods, stripping himself off the microphone. Haknyeon stands up and exits the room, excited, profusely thanking him for his help and telling Daniel that he’s ready to improve, that he’s going to work hard.

Dongho is expecting Daniel to leave after Haknyeon, but he doesn’t. He reaches for the door and closes it, and then spins around to face Dongho, a subtle frown on his face. “Is there any problem?”

The most surprising part is that Dongho detects concern in his voice, which prevents him from lying. Being sincere with Daniel might be a horrible idea, yet he finds himself saying, “Haknyeon is just a kid.”

Daniel sends him a meaningful look before walking up to him, stretching his arm to rest his hand on Dongho’s shoulder. Dongho has the urge to shake him off, not because he’s uncomfortable, but because he’s scared of how comforting Daniel’s touch feels.

“I didn’t mean it that way, you know,” Daniel assures, biting his lower lip. Dongho has noticed that habit before, the way he will bite his own lips when he’s nervous. “I realized too late.”

It’s probably because Dongho is confused, nausea revolting his stomach, that he doesn’t accept the hidden apology. It’s as if his mind and body are two separated entities, because he wants to tell Daniel that it’s okay, yet his lips form the worst sort of words, “Ask me next time, before opening your big mouth.”

Daniel pulls away like Dongho’s shoulder has burnt him, and Dongho isn’t brave enough to inspect his reaction as he continues, “You’re the leader but you’re creating chaos.”

“I’m not creating chaos,” Daniel bites back, so fast that Dongho can’t help but think that he was ready for the attack. As if he’s used to protect himself, to fight back. “You’re the only chaotic thing in our group.”

It makes no sense at all, and it shouldn’t irritate Dongho, but for some reason when these words come out of Daniel’s mouth, he feels beyond wounded.

“What?” he scoffs, and much to his annoyance, Daniel raises his eyebrows at him, silently reaffirming his statement. Dongho stands up and growls, “Don’t you dare.”

Anyone else would have flinched at the tone of his voice, but not Daniel. On the contrary, he becomes bolder, as though Dongho’s anger could only reassure him, “You’re all over the place, how can you not know? I don’t know what the fuck is happening but you need to-”

Daniel isn’t able to finish, because Dongho grabs him by the arm and drags him out of the small room with little to no delicacy. The rest of their team, in the practice room, display equally panicked expressions when they spot them, but Dongho ignores them, ignores Seonho’s yelp and how Kenta tries to stop them.

Of course, they can’t fight in the practice room, and there’s only one place in the whole building that doesn’t have cameras installed. That’s why Daniel isn’t surprised when Dongho shoves him into the bathroom, which is luckily empty. He isn’t surprised, but when Dongho releases him, the emotion on his face is different: he’s scared, pushing himself against the wall to put some distance between Dongho and him.

“Hyung,” he whines, almost as a plea.

The change in behavior is so fast that it makes Dongho’s head spin, stumbling forward and against Daniel. The loss of balance doesn’t stop him, however. And Dongho suspects that Daniel was expecting the outcome, like this was his plan since the beginning, because when he presses his lips against Daniel’s, one hand yanking his hair back and one leg pinning his hips against the wall, Daniel responds the kiss right away.

Dongho thought this would calm him down, but it has the opposite effect: as soon as he slips his tongue inside Daniel’s mouth, as soon as he replies by moaning into the kiss, Dongho is beyond sure that Daniel is going to be the end of his sanity.

It sucks, because Daniel is out of his league, is impossible to tame, yet he kisses back like he’s disposed to fulfill whatever Dongho wishes. Not only does he kiss back, but also throws his arms around Dongho’s waist to pull him closer, until Dongho’s thigh is between his legs and he’s burning, burning because he can feel Daniel’s cock hardening inside his pants.

When Dongho moves onto Daniel’s neck, the boy is already pushing his hips forward for more contact. He makes a contented noise and caresses through Dongho’s hair during the first few seconds, but then he whispers, “Stop. Stop, Dongho, we’re going to get caught.”

Dongho breaks apart with a gasp, realization washing over him. The bathroom is a free space for them, which doesn’t mean that other trainees couldn’t walk in any moment and find this mess. In panic, Dongho glances at Daniel, who is trying to recover his breath; instead of having made out with him, Daniel looks like he has run all the way around the English village, nearly wheezing. Dongho would be proud of having that effect on him except because he’s aware it’s just a delusion, just his inner wish and not the reality.

“Let’s go back to practice,” Daniel states, avoiding his eyes and smothering his shirt in an attempt to look decent. His lips are redder than usual, though, and that will impossible to hide.

Dongho doesn’t have a way of contradicting him, or of telling Daniel that he wants to slip into one of the stalls and fuck him right there. It’s forbidden. It’s crazy. And Dongho doesn’t need more drama, more concerns besides the ones that the show provides; he should be competing against Daniel, not making him hard.

So they do the only sane thing: return to the practice room.

 

 

 

 

Dongho couldn’t have been stupider.

He realizes hours later, during dinner, after having the weird sensation that someone is watching him. And, as usual, he’s right. When he looks up from his plate, he finds Ong Seongwoo across the lunch room with his eyes fixed on him. Although Seongwoo usually showcases himself with confidence and refuses to bow to anyone in terms of competition, Dongho has never seen him like _this_. He’s somber, and it’s not the sort of seriousness that he uses to joke around; it’s the sort of look that creates tension, meant to intimidate him.

Dongho couldn’t have fucked up worse than this, because everyone knows Daniel and Seongwoo are involved. If romantically or only physically, he has no idea, but it’s no secret that they use their free days to spend the night at Seongwoo’s dorm, a small place that his company gave him. This is the bad side of pushing so many boys together: it’s impossible to hide anything from others, as gossip runs wild and quick.

Dongho kissed Daniel: bad move. Seongwoo knows that Dongho was aware of their relationship, and he might have assumed that Dongho was aiming to destroy him. Maybe Seongwoo thinks he’s after Daniel to undermine both of their defenses.

“What’s wrong?” Minki chirps up next to him, following his gaze. Being as perceptive as he is, Dongho doesn’t need to answer, and his friend continues, eyes furrowed, “You had a fight with Ong?”

Pretending he didn’t notice Seongwoo’s warning looks, Dongho tries to talk to Minki as though they were discussing something as meaningless as the weather. It’s a miserable attempt at pretending he doesn’t care.

“I messed up with Daniel,” Dongho admits with a sigh, munching on a supposedly edible piece of pork.

“Well, fuck. That explains why he looks like he wants to throw his food at your face.”

 

 

 

 

Perhaps Dongho is paranoid, but the next day Seongwoo doesn’t leave Daniel alone. It could be his imagination, of course, though Seongwoo has never been interested in other groups’ practices and the sudden change is suspicious.

When Seongwoo finishes practicing for Never, he enters the Open up’s room without a word and sits on the floor to watch them. He gives them advice, sometimes, but Dongho doesn’t miss how he avoids addressing him, covering the real reason with the fact that he shouldn’t point out a senior’s flaws.

“I’m going to go first and shower,” Seongwoo announces around eleven in the night, and the message is directed to Daniel specifically. “Don’t take too long, okay? You haven’t slept much these last days.”

Much to Dongho’s surprise, Daniel nods and sends him a soft smile, a sign that he’s used to obey Seongwoo’s orders. That’s not the boy Dongho is familiar with, because Daniel always bites back if he tries to help him, almost considering a personal offense that someone cares about him. It hurts his pride, somehow, Dongho reckons, but that’s not the case if it’s Seongwoo.

One hour later, they decide to call it a night, mainly because Seonho is starting to fall asleep while dancing and Kenta, who mastered the choreography days ago, is getting irritated by the rest of them. The competition does that to all of them.

It’s the perfect moment to approach Daniel, however, as he’s always the last one to leave. Dongho waits until they’re alone, feeling very calm all of a sudden; and it’s a bit scary, thinking that having Daniel for himself provokes such feelings in him. Still, he wastes no time and without thinking it might be too blunt, he spits, “Why did you tell Seongwoo?”

Daniel hums while tying his shoes, distracted, “Tell what?”

“I’m not kidding, Daniel.”

Dongho doesn’t miss the subtle giggle that comes out from Daniel’s lips, but when the boy stands up, there’s no trace of joy. He’s not harsh, just serious, as he answers, “I told him because we’re _together_ , and he has to know.” He shrugs, and upon noticing Dongho’s horrified expression, he displays a wicked smile. “Why, are you scared of him?”

It’s jeering, so Dongho makes an effort to not be _that_ pathetic: denying it would be useless, and Daniel would probably tease him. “I’d scared of anyone whose boyfriend I had kissed.”

For a few moments, Daniel is taken aback, clearly not having expected Dongho to be so explicit. It’s true he would usually tiptoe around the topic, but the frustration keeps building up inside him and pushing him to be braver (stupider) than he should. However, Daniel recovers his composure pretty quick, and steps forward until Dongho can only look at his eyes, so close that they’re lucky the cameras are off at this time of the night.

“Do you want to kiss me again?” Daniel whispers, and it’s not an actual question. Dongho must be too transparent, because Daniel knows his thoughts before he can voice them out, and that leaves Dongho speechless. Of course he wants to kiss him again; that, and much more, yet he’s in no position to even touch Daniel.  “You’re a good kisser,” Daniel continues, voice raspy and, Dongho would swear, also suffocated. “You have to improve the flirting, though.”

And, like Dongho’s lack of skills to flirt is a sentence, Daniel withdraws. Dongho can only stare at him while he picks up his things, not daring to chase after him, because all he yearns to receive from Daniel is exactly what is impossible to receive.

 

 

 

 

The day of the concept evaluation, Dongho’s mind is everywhere except in the right place. First of all, he realizes he wasn’t paranoid, and Seongwoo has indeed been flapping around Daniel like a butterfly. An annoying one. Except he doesn’t have any intention of protecting Daniel from him, and that’s what Dongho learns today.

“We need some of you for individual interviews,” one girl from the staff tells Dongho as soon as he wakes up. He’s barely conscious, and one of his roommates has to nudge him several times so that he reacts to the statement.

“From my team?”

“Yes,” the girl confirms, and Dongho automatically groans. Morning interviews are the most dangerous ones, since they are too sleepy to remember what could be used as a prop for negative drama, or what’s safe, for that matter. “We need you, Daniel and Seonho, please go fetch them. We’re recording in this room.”

By the time Dongho has managed to look like a decent person, most of the trainees have left the dorms, so he walks through the empty halls alone. He decides to search for Daniel first, since he’s the type that needs a lot of time to prepare, and Dongho knows he didn’t pass the night in their room. It’s obvious where he slept, though, so Dongho strides to Never’s room.

He doesn’t knock on the door, for it’s not completely closed, and walks in without second thoughts. One second later, that decision proves to be terrible: the only ones inside the room are Seongwoo and Daniel. Dongho is frozen on his spot as he realizes that they’re on the same bed, and the amount of clothes is scarce. In fact, Dongho can tell that Seongwoo has only his underwear on, but he isn’t sure about Daniel, whose body is under the covers.

It takes Dongho a few seconds to process what he’s witnessing, because there isn’t a worse place to have sex than the dorms. But it also makes him think how aroused they must have been to wind up like this, covering the cameras with pieces of cloth, and choosing the bed with the best angle to hide them.

This is fucked up, but Dongho watches, and they’re so engrossed in each other that they don’t even notice him. He watches because Daniel has his eyes closed and his mouth open, lips red, as Seongwoo works his hands under the covers, and his moans are so soft yet so deep that Dongho feels something arousing inside him.

Daniel isn’t like this: he isn’t submissive, he doesn’t comply nor allows others to take the initiative; the Daniel lying on the bed is a new one, because Seongwoo controls him without even trying, and that’s exactly what Dongho _needs_. Exactly what he has been aiming to achieve.

It isn’t until Seongwoo moves downward, pulling the covers away with the clear intention of going further, that Dongho releases a faint gasp. Only then Seongwoo reacts, turning his head in alarm, while Daniel doesn’t even open his eyes.

“Fuck, I’m sorry-” Dongho begins, heat extending all over his cheeks.

Seongwoo doesn’t seem to be mad. On the contrary, the relief is evident, because Dongho isn’t exactly _straight_. If it was any other person, he and Daniel could have gotten in the worst mess of their lives. Despite the initial shock, Seongwoo doesn’t withdraw from Daniel, and stares at Dongho with the hint of a smile on his lips.

“It’s fine,” he assures, and Dongho tries not to look at what Seongwoo is doing to Daniel, but it’s _so_ hard. Incredibly hard because, wherever Seongwoo’s fingers are touching, it pushes Daniel to respond with a needy whine, stuttering words that Dongho doesn’t understand. “What did you need?”

Dongho’s original aim was very different compared to what he’s considering in that instant, yet he pulls himself together and grumbles, “Daniel has an interview now, I-”

“Five minutes,” Seongwoo says, as though he isn’t giving Daniel a handjob under the sheets, as though he’s mocking Dongho for being such a prude. “Yeah?”

Although the question isn’t for him, Daniel moans a desperate _hyung_ , and Seongwoo has the audacity of laughing. If at Daniel or at Dongho, it’s impossible to tell.

Dongho doesn’t stay there to even reply, his mind telling him that he has to _escape, escape, escape_. He closes the door behind him with so much strenght that it trembles, but his legs are trembling much more. And after all, he’s grateful that there’s almost no one in the building to see him, because he runs all the way to his bedroom.

 

 

 

 

“Relax,” Daniel tells him hours later, when the rehearsals haven’t even begun.

They’re currently watching _I know you know_ team perform, the first one because their performance doesn’t include many stage props. For that same reason, Dongho’s team is the last one to rehearse, which means they will spend hours in these clothes and make-up while waiting for everyone to be finished.

Truth to be told, Dongho isn’t doing a good job at pretending nothing has happened. It’s especially difficult because Daniel isn’t acknowledging it, letting the tension between them develop. Dongho kind of understands it, and he isn’t sure why he thought Daniel would want to talk about how Dongho caught him being begging to another guy. Sex is just sex, and none of them is an inexperienced kid, but Daniel obeying someone’s orders, putting all his trust in someone else… that’s an embarrassing novelty.

Sitting there to watch the other groups has never been such a torture, but just because Daniel is next to him, and he smells of make-up and perfume, which complicates Dongho’s wishes even further. He looks amazing, too, with his shirt unbuttoned more than it should be, hair slicked back and red lipstick on his lips. It’s stupid, but Dongho can’t stop thinking about the edges of his lips, round and swollen.

Dongho avoids looking at Daniel and says, “Do you know why I was so mad about how you talked to Haknyeon?”

Evidently, this isn’t a safe place to have this type of conversation, and judging Daniel’s silence, he knows. Yet there’s a knot in Dongho’s throat that forces him to do this. Kenta, who is beside Dongho, sends them a confusing glance before scurrying away, as to give them some privacy. It isn’t enough privacy, however, since they’re surrounded by other trainees, but it’s better than nothing.

Daniel sighs, bending forward to be able to look at Dongho’s eyes. “Why?”

“It’s painfully obvious he likes you.”

Confessing that relieves Dongho somehow, although Daniel doesn’t react to it at first. Then he leans backwards to sit upright, and slips his right hand over Dongho’s thigh, fingers slowly caressing from the knee to the hip. Dongho’s breath hitches, and he has to suppress an embarrassing gasp; he’s more sensitive than usual, after what he has run into that morning, and Daniel is aware of it.

“You saw yourself in him?” Daniel whispers, laughter in his voice.

Dongho huffs, because that’s the only sound he can release as long as Daniel’s hand is on his leg. “You’re not funny, Daniel.”

But, after all, Dongho finds himself smiling.

 

 

 

 

Dongho could have survived that day, but Seongwoo ruins the last trace of hope he has.

He should have seen it coming, actually, as soon as Seongwoo stepped onto the stage to admire the props for Open up. He isn’t the first one to joke around with the props, and in fact Daehwi and Guanlin are playing with the curtains even though Seonho is trying to kick them out of the stage. Seongwoo chooses the bed instead, staring at Dongho for a moment, a smirk on his face, before letting himself fall back on the bed.

“I wish we had a bed like this,” he tells Daniel, pressing a hand on the mattress.

Daniel laughs, but he laughs at everything anyway, so Dongho spins around to give them his back, to ignore them. “The bed isn’t the problem, it’s the _time_ ,” Daniel retorts.

“You’re so boring, wanting to take things slow.”

In an attempt to block them out, Dongho scans the stage to find Haknyeon, except the boy is staring at something behind Dongho. He’s so absorbed that he doesn’t notice he’s being stared at, and Dongho isn’t the tiniest bit surprised: Haknyeon constantly gazes at Daniel this way, adoration dripping off his eyes. This time, though, there’s another emotion besides adoration, and Haknyeon has his eyes wide open, his cheeks flushed.

Dongho can’t help his curiosity, so turns on his heels slowly. It’s a bad move. Daniel is lying on the bed, not by his own will, but because Seongwoo has pushed him onto it. Both of them are giggling as Seongwoo climbs on the bed, no hint of shame when he straddles Daniel’s legs with his thighs.

Dongho’s face burns. His face, his brain, his insides. There isn’t any need for them to tell Dongho, but this show is for him, and they don’t care if other trainees spot them. Seongwoo’s purpose is to torture him, and Dongho feels like punching the closest wall.

They look pretty together. They look prettier than this morning though, because Daniel is smiling and Seongwoo is stunning in _Never_ ’s outfit, allowing Daniel to play with the straps. And it’s irksome, the way Seongwoo moves his hips against Daniel, rubbing his crotch like there’s no one looking at them. Everyone is indeed distracted, except Haknyeon and Dongho, but Seongwoo is being stupid rather than bold.

Daniel pushes him away immediately, cheeks flaming, and bursts into laughter so fast that he nearly falls off the bed too. Dongho is angry at both of them, because they’re so reckless, such idiots, and because despite that, Dongho wants to belong to them.

 

 

 

 

Once they arrive at the English village, Dongho walks to the dorms, deciding to skip dinner. He needs to have a moment for himself, even if that prevents him from eating, and if the hunger becomes unbearable during the night, Seonho has snacks inside his suitcase. It’s strange to be in the dorms without anyone around, but it helps him to relax as he removes his make-up and showers.

The peace doesn’t last for long, or at least not for as long as he has expected; Daniel must have noticed his absence, because he enters the room with his eyes scanning the place, and then stares at him, frowning.

“What are you doing here?” he asks Dongho, uneasy, although his shoulders plop down without any tension.

Dongho, who is currently on the floor and rummaging through his own suitcase, shoots back, “What are _you_ doing here?”

Much to his surprise, Daniel simply shrugs. He’s wearing his casual clothes, and seems to have taken a shower in another room, hair damp and darkened by the water. His roots are starting to show, and perhaps it’s because Dongho is way too deep in this shit, but he kind of likes Daniel’s hair this way. The pink gave him a hint of childishness, but the current hairstyle gives him maturity, reminds Dongho that it’s impossible to hold Daniel down and tame him.

It frustrates him.

“Seonho is going to sleep with Guanlin tonight. Apparently he’s sad about not winning,” Daniel announces, rolling down on his bed and sighing. “Youngmin disappeared but I suspect he’s consoling Donghyun. Yongguk and Kenta aren’t coming to sleep here either, I don’t know where they’re going though.”

“What about Haknyeon?”

“I kicked him out.”

Dongho isn’t a kid, nor dumb. Daniel isn’t informing him about the rest of the group, he’s just hinting that they will be alone tonight. So Dongho reacts in the only sane way to react: with silence. For some reason, he’s certain that Daniel isn’t going to give up, and he’s not wrong.

Right when Dongho closes his suitcase and lands himself on the bed, Daniel breathes in, as to respire courage, and continues, “You don’t mind if Seongwoo hyung crashes here tonight, right?”

First of all, Daniel never calls Seongwoo _hyung_ , not in private. He treats Dongho the same, using honorifics in public but dropping them as soon as they’re not surrounded by cameras or staff. That’s the first surprise, then, and Dongho stares at him in confusion, trying to decipher if he’s joking or not.

 _Fuck_ , is what Dongho wants to answer, _fuck you and your boyfriend, why can’t you two sleep elsewhere?_ But that would reveal that he’s a tiny bit jealous, that he’s burning inside and is about to hate them both for it.

“Why would I mind?” Dongho challenges, part of him wishing to incite Daniel so that he lashes out at him.

However, Daniel beams at him, a grateful smile spreading on his lips. And that’s all. He climbs up on his bed, right on top of Dongho’s, and Dongho would be lying if he said that he doesn’t gaze at Daniel’s thighs, at his shorts riding up as he climbs. He stifles his thoughts inside his head, though, because admiring Daniel’s thick thighs isn’t the best pastime considering Seongwoo is going to hoard him tonight.

“Hyung,” Daniel calls him a few seconds later, not bothering to peek from his bed.

Dongho startles and hits his head against the wall, and it must cause an evident noise, because he can hear Daniel’s raspy laughter. Daniel is playing with fire on purpose, and if Dongho gets called hyung by him one more time, while they are alone, he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. But something is going to happen for sure.

Dongho curses under his breath, and then responds, “What?”

“What do you think about Seongwoo?”

Dongho doesn’t dissimulate the groan that slips past his lips, “Please, don’t.”

There isn’t any insistence, which should be a relief, but it isn’t. Daniel merely hums, and that leaves Dongho in a limbo, wondering what he was waiting to hear. The concern is fickle, though, and the silence fills everything, conversation dying down. After all the tension and work, Dongho doesn’t last before drifting off to sleep, clutching his pillow and sinking his face.

It’s impossible to fall fully asleep in the dorms, not when they’re competing every day, a constant state of alarm, so he does notice the moment Seongwoo walks into the room. But his entrance is barely registered in Dongho’s consciousness; he hears Daniel and him having little conversations, whispering, and then everything goes still again.

What wakes him up, in the end, is something very different. Different, but not unknown.

It takes Dongho a whole minute to decipher if the sound comes from the room next to them or from his own room. It’s a bad consolation that it’s, indeed, in another room, but the moans are so loud that the guys could be fucking right beside him and there wouldn’t be any difference. The next sort of sound Dongho captures is Seongwoo’s laughter, and then Daniel’s giggling, as though they are being decent enough and attempting to protect Dongho’s rest by not laughing out loud.

“I can’t believe Donghyun and Donghan are at it again,” Dongho complains out loud, and when Seongwoo realizes he’s awake, he finally bursts into laughter. It’s hard not to laugh along, because his laugh is contagious, but Dongho’s pride is too big for it.

The noises, much to Dongho’s surprise, fade away just a few minutes later, but it’s probably because Dongho has been asleep through most of it.

Daniel and Seongwoo aren’t so amused anymore, even though Dongho catches mumbles and the constant ruffling of the sheets, but nothing strange. In just a couple of minutes, Dongho is dreaming, yet not completely asleep. He dreams of being on the set, hearing the ranks’ announcements; he dreams of not being eliminated, and of sleeping one more night in the dorms. He dreams that he shares a team with Daniel and Seongwoo, and Daniel praises him during practice, smile wide and cheeks full.

He dreams of Seongwoo invading his bed after the competition, sitting on top of him and placing his hands on his chest. Seongwoo’s slender fingers caressing from his chest to his stomach…

But that’s not a dream.

Dongho gasps, suddenly very awake, “Seongwoo, what are you-”

Seongwoo shuts him up in two different ways. The first, by rubbing their crotches together, moving his hips forward; it’s just a slight movement, but Dongho has never even touched Seongwoo, and now he can feel his cock through his pants. It’s too much, too fast. It has been so long since he last had sex that the warmth spreads at an alarming rate through all his body, and Dongho shudders.

The second way in which Seongwoo gets his silence is with an assertive, “Hush.” And when Dongho opens his mouth to retort, he adds, “Niel is sleeping.”

Dongho doesn’t understand anything. He can’t decide if this counts as cheating, and he can’t find a reason why Seongwoo would want him at all, not when he has Daniel. Yet as Seongwoo leans down to capture his lips, Dongho forgets about all these worries, hands shooting up to grab at Seongwoo’s hair. Seongwoo isn’t soft on him, dives directly into an open mouthed kiss, tongue slipping past his lips.

Dongho has never pictured how it would be to kiss Seongwoo, but if he had done it, it would have never been as great as a real kiss. Seongwoo is one of the prettiest boys he has ever met, just another one he wouldn’t dare to chase after, and his lips are just as pretty as the rest of him, soft and full and incredibly skilled. There’s no reason to be coy about anything, that’s true, so Dongho slides his hands under Seongwoo’s shirt and pulls him closer. It’s almost a honor to manage a reaction out of Seongwoo, who grunts against his mouth, not minding that Dongho is too handsy and too clumsy. Dongho doesn’t waste his time, and touches Seongwoo as much as he can, his abdomen, his thighs, his ass. He’s way skinnier than Dongho, but that just makes it easier for Dongho to grope: if he wanted, he could flip Seongwoo over and manhandle him, but there’s something in the way Seongwoo moves his lips against his that leaves him petrified in his spot.

Seongwoo breaks the kiss, licking Dongho’s lower lip before letting go. He does it slowly on purpose, provoking Dongho to pursuit after his mouth, but he keeps Dongho in place on time. Seongwoo pants against his mouth, and in that moment Dongho realizes he’s panting too, heart racing.

“You’re so eager,” Seongwoo whispers, even though he doesn’t bother to keep his voice low. He smiles a bit, lazily, and tilts his head to kiss beneath Dongho’s ear, “No wonder Daniel is crazy about you.”

Dongho’s stomach drops at that, eyes ridiculously wide, and he can only mutter an incredulous, “What?”

Seongwoo gives him a lopsided grin, and softly trails a path of kisses on his neck, moving to his collarbones. “He keeps talking about you,” he assures, caressing through Dongho’s hair with one hand. “Niel has to obey anything I say, and I was getting a bit jealous? But I know he has been misbehaving, teasing you.”

It’s hard to focus on what he’s saying, given that Seongwoo mouth works wonder on his neck; not only his mouth, but also the free hand that has roamed down to cup his cock through his pants. If Dongho was getting hard after just making out with him, that’s the final straw, the moment Seongwoo yanks a shaky moan out of him.

Dongho manages to repeat, “He obeys you?”

Right away, he can feel Seongwoo’s lips smiling against, which sends a shiver down his spine. “You’re going to find out,” Seongwoo insinuates, abandoning his neck to hover over him, staring at his eyes. He almost sits up, guiding Dongho’s hands onto his t-shirt. Dongho understands the silent order perfectly, and helps him to get rid of the t-shirt, revealing Seongwoo’s smooth, fair skin. It’s hard to hide how he sucks a breath as he roams his hands over Seongwoo’s frame, delicate yet toned, and the boy releases a short laughter, amused at the way Dongho admires him. Licking his lips, Seongwoo concludes, “You will obey too.”

When he puts it like that, Dongho is incapable of refusing. He would do anything for Seongwoo not to leave him like that, which is probably related to how hard he is right now, but still.

Seongwoo just sends him a wicked grin, and then says out loud, “Come here, Niel.”

The world stills around Dongho after hearing that, blood rushing to his ears and blocking any sounds. He assumes it’s a joke at first, but then he spots Daniel’s legs climbing down from his bed, with so much care that one would think he’s afraid. He doesn’t look afraid once he’s standing in front of them, though. His cheeks are red, but it isn’t from embarrassment, if the labored breath and the tent in his pants is something to go by.

It hits Dongho, all of a sudden, what is going on. Daniel has no shirt on either, and despite his height, he becomes very small before them. The way he avoids staring at Dongho or Seongwoo’s eyes tells Dongho more than it usually would. Daniel does stare, however, at his lips and at how Dongho’s hands are grabbing Seongwoo’s hips; he stares, but does nothing, and that’s when Dongho realizes: that is the Daniel he needed, the one who would wait for orders, who would kneel if he told him to. This is the sort of Daniel Seongwoo has been enjoying all this time, the reason why Dongho was so envious. 

“Fuck, this isn’t real,” Dongho mutters.

Seongwoo looks like he wants to shoot him a mocking remark, but he’s too distracted by Daniel. He observes him for a few seconds before scoffing and, gaze on his crotch, reminding him, “I told you to not touch yourself.”

Daniel opens his mouth, hesitant, and the only word that comes out, in a pitiful whine, is, “Hyung.”

Out of the blue, Dongho puts all the pieces together. This is why Daniel was calling him hyung in private without a reason, or why he was addressing Seongwoo the same way as well: it’s how he begs.

It takes Seongwoo a while to nod, but then he maneuvers to get off from Dongho, moving to the space between Dongho’s body and the wall. He lies there, though his hand doesn’t leave the place where Dongho’s cock strains against the fabric of his trousers.

“It’s fine,” Seongwoo hums, fingers pressing down on his dick for emphasis, and laughs when Dongho buckles up. “I think Dongho wants something from you, babe.”

The permission provokes a chain reaction, so fast that Dongho doesn’t understand how they have managed to contain it for so long. Daniel closes the distance between him and the bed, and Dongho finds himself reaching for him, fisting the hem of his pants to pull Daniel towards him. Daniel stumbles forward and whimpers, but Dongho doesn’t let him fall on him. Instead, he curls an arm around his waist, pushes him onto the bed, and Daniel’s hair spreads on the pillow, lips parted and evident surprise on his face.

Dongho can’t be blamed. He has been itching for touching Daniel during weeks, and sharing a couple of kisses in a bathroom was just a torture.

If Seongwoo’s lips were full and soft, Daniel’s are thicker and burning, and he welcomes the kiss with such keenness that Dongho can’t help but moan. Perhaps he’s too impatient, but the second thing that Dongho does is to pull Daniel’s pants down, which would have been difficult if Seongwoo wasn’t there to aid them. Dongho doesn’t have to worry about anything except touching Daniel, and Daniel only has to worry about asking for more. While Seongwoo looks for the lube, Dongho indulges Daniel’s wishes by undressing himself, allowing Daniel to caress his tattoos, hands petting from his shoulders to his hips. Like that, with Daniel under him, Dongho decides to take Daniel’s underwear off too, hands trembling. The boy smiles at him and moves his hips upwards to help, not even a bit intimidated. When his cock springs free, curling against his stomach, Daniel lets out a sigh of relief.

“Let me,” Seongwoo says, hopping onto the bed again; he’s talking to Daniel, who spreads his legs automatically, but pulls Dongho down for another kiss.

Dongho is swayed by how Daniel and Seongwoo work together, as though they’re so familiar with each other that they don’t need to communicate. He feared that what Seongwoo was doing could feel like he was doing Dongho a favor, by _lending_ Daniel to him, but it’s not that way. It’s something different, like leaving a small space in the relationship so that Dongho can have a taste of how it’s like.

Dongho watches Daniel’s expression as Seongwoo presses a finger against his rim, and Daniel looks back at him, eyes glazed and a soft noise escaping from his lips.

“Shit,” is all Dongho can utter.

He immediately grips Daniel’s cock, breath hitching at how responsive the other is. Daniel is _docile_ , taking three fingers in no time, not complaining at how Seongwoo sets the pace. Dongho, however, goes slow on him, stroking his cock without any intention of making him come. The double stimulation makes a mess of Daniel in just a couple of minutes, hips rocking to fuck himself in Seongwoo’s fingers, but also trying to buck up into Dongho’s hand. He whirlwinds so fast into desperation that it’s almost unbelievable, but Dongho rejoices in this, in how Daniel has lost all sense of control.

It’s pretty obvious they have had sex recently, because Seongwoo doesn’t have to make much of an effort to bury his fingers up to his knuckles inside Daniel’s ass. It’s in that exact moment though when Daniel gasps, back arching, and Seongwoo pulls his fingers out without a second thought.

Much to Dongho’s surprise, Seongwoo ignores Daniel’s pitiful whine and dips for Dongho’s mouth instead. He kisses back happily, but Seongwoo merely gives him a peck before letting go.

“You want to fuck him first?” he questions, holding Dongho’s jaw in his palm. It’s forceful, as to remind him who gives the orders here, and Dongho nods eagerly, speechless. “What a pity, I wanted you to fuck me too.”

Dongho curses at that, but he can’t hold himself from wanting to fuck Daniel first. He’s the cause of all his frustration, and seeing him in this state, hungry for cock, isn’t something he can simply ignore in favor of another pretty boy.

Seongwoo eases the process, nudges Daniel’s legs apart and jokes that he should try to not be _loud_. The insinuation makes Dongho’s head spin, and when he slides between Daniel’s thighs, open up for him, he’s sure that Daniel isn’t going to keep his mouth closed. The head of Dongho’s cock presses against his rim, but Daniel is tense and tight, warmth that makes Dongho moan as he pushes inside. They need a moment to adjust, time that Seongwoo uses that time to distract Daniel with his lips, to whisper something that Dongho can’t catch but that makes Daniel shudder.

Dongho manages to get all the way inside Daniel, and it’s right then that he has to give himself a second, because he could come just like that, balls deep into Daniel and watching Seongwoo and Daniel kiss.

“Hyung, please,” Daniel whimpers, chest moving up and down.

It’s impossible to tell who he’s talking to, but Dongho supposes it’s him. He bottoms out completely, dragging a protest out of Daniel, but the sound is abruptly cut when he slams back at once. He has to grip Daniel by the hips, and the boy moans loudly, half pleased half shocked, definitely not used to having Dongho’s cock inside him.

There isn’t any way in which Daniel could take the lead, and Dongho finds delight in that. He sets the rhythm, clumsy at first, too caught up in how tight Daniel feels. It changes when he manages to stretch him out properly, thrusting with more smoothness; it changes too for Daniel, who can barely do anything except clenching around him with every thrust. And Daniel is, indeed, loud. He becomes a moaning mess, and even though Seongwoo tries to shush him with kisses, Daniel is wailing in a matter of minutes. Dongho is certain he hasn’t heard something so sexy in his entire life, so he doesn’t mind; a part of him wants everyone to hear it, even, to feel proud of what he can do to Daniel.

“He’s going to come,” Seongwoo warns, hands reaching to encircle the base of Daniel’s cock. Daniel whines in response, but his boyfriend just grips him harder, forbidding. He pets Daniel’s hair though, and softly says, “You can’t, I have to fuck you.”

Daniel releases a shaky breath, and Dongho supposes that it’s an attempt to answer Seongwoo. Except Daniel is only able to howl when Dongho thrusts harder into him, taking advantage of how Seongwoo has Daniel under control. He would keep going, but he reads Seongwoo’s expression on time, and pulls out with a slick noise and a gasp from Daniel, who juts his thighs together at the emptiness

“Shut him up,” Seongwoo tells Dongho, finally releasing Daniel’s dick. “He’s going to get us caught with so much screaming.”

Somehow, Dongho can read the order perfectly, knows exactly what he’s being asked to do. Still, he needs a few seconds to stabilize himself as Seongwoo crawls to the feet of the bed and stops right under him, not missing a beat before taking Dongho’s cock into his mouth. Though it’s Seongwoo who is sucking his cock, Dongho’s eyes travel to Daniel, just to find him stroking himself, pupils blown. That’s what finally pulls a groan out of his throat, but he prevents himself from grabbing Seongwoo’s hair; he has a feeling he would get punished for it.

Seongwoo has no intention of properly sucking him off, so he lets go with a pop, passing his tongue over his lips. He does shove him towards Daniel, and Dongho eagerly creeps over his body, sighing when Daniel indeed hauls him close by the legs. It feels surreal, by the time Dongho has his knees on both sides of Daniel’s head, and Daniel parts his lips, obedient. It’s almost like a dream (and everything be damned if he hasn’t dreamed about Daniel’s mouth on his cock a thousand times), yet it isn’t.

This is the best way to destroy all the accumulated frustration, so when Daniel takes him into his mouth, Dongho groans louder than he has ever done before. He doesn’t force himself into Daniel yet, but he applies enough pressure so that he can’t move his head. Daniel grips the back of his thighs, making a choked noise, and Dongho considers it a sign to shove his cock halfway down his throat.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo curses behind him, but Dongho doesn’t have the strength to turn around. Not while Daniel’s warm tongue is pressed against his dick, or when his throat is tightening, probably on purpose, around it. “Do that again, fuck.”

Dongho obeys him, groaning as he pulls out and slams back into Daniel’s mouth. He clenches the sheets, and so does Daniel, his grumbling sending vibrations through his cock. It just pushes Dongho to continue, fucking Daniel’s mouth until he has tears in his eyes, pliant and vulnerable. Even though it feels amazing, it’s the thought of being in complete control of Daniel what sends Dongho straight to orgasm, the knowledge that Daniel wants to be submissive for him too. Dongho doesn’t draw away, grinds down into Daniel’s mouth until he has ridden his climax out, until he makes sure Daniel has swallowed everything.

Just then, Dongho crumbles down to the side, worn out, and discovers what Seongwoo is doing: he is deep inside Daniel too, and that’s what he has been doing, fucking Daniel at the same time to overwhelm him. It’s evident it’s too much for him, and as soon as Daniel’s mouth is free, he cries out, coming with his cock untouched. Dongho watches in awe, curling into his side to press a kiss on his neck, feeling Daniel’s rushed pulse against his lips. Seongwoo thrusts into him a few times, and then his jaw goes slack and he finishes inside him, collapsing on top of Daniel.

There are still tears on Daniel’s face, which makes Seongwoo laugh, but Dongho thumbs them away. Seongwoo kisses Daniel first, however, and Dongho waits patiently for Seongwoo to turn to him to share a kiss too. Dongho is the last one to peck Daniel’s lips, though it’s by far the sweetest and the longest one, and when he breaks apart, Daniel draws a satisfied smile.

“First time together, hyung,” Daniel reminds him, voice hoarse.

 

 

 

 

“Kang Daniel has become your new sexy rival,” Boa says, reading from her script. She smiles up at Dongho, standing a few meters away, gripping the microphone with a neutral expression. “Who do you think has more charms?”

Dongho should look at Daniel, but his eyes fall first on Seongwoo. The boy is serious, eyebrows arched, until he realizes Dongho is focusing on him, and then he snickers, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

It’s stupid, but Dongho smiles to himself, suddenly feeling very warm, and blurts out the most honest thing he has ever confessed on this goddamn show, “I really like Kang Daniel.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mess...  
> May your faves debut, guys T.T  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielwink)!  
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/berryboys)!


End file.
